Matty B (song)
Not to be confused with the American rapper, Matty B "Matty B" is a song by satirical rapper Lil John Cena. It is a parody of Logic's "Keanu Reeves." It is his most popular song on SoundCloud. Lyrics Chorus I'm the one, yeah, I am the one Like Matty B, get it done, yeah, I get it done Roll up the sleeve They can't leave us gaming No, no, no, looking like naïve Yeah, the gamers gaming Minecraft, killed it without Steve I'm the one, yeah, I am the one Like Matty B, get it done, yeah, I get it done Roll up the sleeve They can't leave us gaming No, no, no, looking like naïve Yeah, the gamers gaming Minecraft, killed it without Steve 1 At loot lake, sitting lakeside Looking around like "oh my god" I just sold a snack out, I didn't even try I ain't one to floss but I got to sleep like a snorlax Once I get knocked down, I revive like Kodak Just jumped on the battle bus and dropped out Play the game and what clout Made a channel then I jumped off the roof Fell off at snack got my back Snack made this beat Snack bring the heat Hear your heartbeat Got money like it's wall street Now your obsolete I'm a gamer, rip the sword out like it's scalebar I play all the games except Fortnite No turn on red Gonna break the rules and gonna turn right Like "oh my god children, it's that X guy" Got no one to confide Just jetpack like it's joyride Everybody knows I'm Mr. Worldwide Ain't trying to steer life, I'm trying to take your neck Take that check, now my house got a sundeck Yeah, they country like it's redneck Sitting back, chilling my chair, it's a recliner Did you know I'm looking like a snack Your out here looking more beta then Fortnite Down right, I'm alright Go global, I'm the highlight Yeah, you know gaming hard Undercover like it's jump street No caps, your career is done They all know that's a wrap Chorus I'm the one, yeah, I am the one Like Matty B, get it done, yeah, I get it done Roll up the sleeve They can't leave us gaming No, no, no, looking like naïve Yeah, the gamers gaming Minecraft, killed it without Steve I'm the one, yeah, I am the one Like Matty B, get it done, yeah, I get it done Roll up the sleeve They can't leave us gaming No, no, no, looking like naïve Yeah, the gamers gaming Minecraft, killed it without Steve Outro We graduated, we outie Why It Sucks # He compares himself to terrible rapper Matty B. # It mainly revolves around him playing Fortnite. # It ruins the original Logic song "Keanu Reeves." # He says "Snack" made the beat, which isn't true. # He shouts out Wall Street Journal. # One line claims he plays all games except Fortnite, which is hypocritical. # He is badly offbeat in the beginning. # Link, but he's Screaming like a Mad Lad has produced bad remixes to the song Redeeming Qualities # It is probably his best song, which isn't saying much. # Some lines are quite good. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Rip-offs